twelve, twenty one, twelve
by sushigirl67
Summary: remember when people say 12/21/12 is the day the world ends. in this you look at it from another angle. teams are made to protect the survivors. they had planned this out for years. aliens invade and teams take cover. the teams are safe, except for the people who die in a month. its not so lucky for them.


12/21/12

DS= Destiny L= Lizzie J= Justin G= Girriro D= Daisuke GT= Glitch DZ= Dez

The aliens first came when the world was to end. But what they didn't know was that it wasn't to end but to be taken over by creatures unknown to us. We were unaware that it was to keep us captive since we survived 12/12/12. A hand full of us fled, but most of us were held captive in tubes that preserved us. Some say they will take our organs to make other aliens stronger and some say they will turn us to robots to be their servants but we haven't heard much because of how little survivors there are. We are team titan demons. There are other teams lost somewhere out there. #1 rule in the book, trust no one but your team mates. #2, don't leave your base unless all is clear. There are four of us in team titan demons. Me, Girriro. leader of the team. Justin, well he's kind of a perv. But he's good with bombs. Glitch, he was meant to be helpful to humans, more of a servant, but he escaped with a mind of his own. He's more of a technology person. And then there's Daisuke. He never usually talks but that's ok, he's good with guns. He also has a bit of a temper. So when I say leave him alone, I mean leave him alone or he could hurt himself. Well, that's the team. It was a normal day, just like the others. Justin and Daisuke were fighting and glitch was coordinating the maps. J: why don't you ever talk? Daisuke turned the other way. J: hey! I'm talking to you! D: tck! J: what the heck, u Baka! What's wrong with you?! Note: baka equals idiot. Daisuke's face tensed up, he turned towards Justin. G: leave him alone, Justin. J: no! Not this time! He can't always get out of a fight with his daddy! Daisuke clenched his fists. J: ya gonna fight now?! D: yea! Girriro looked over surprised at Daisuke as he pulled his fist back ready to punch. G: don't do it Daisuke! Girriro leaped towards Daisuke and held him down as he took deep breaths. Justin stepped back in fear. He saw something more unexplainable then aliens. When Daisuke pulled his fist back it glowed bright red. G: go cool down outside Daisuke. Daisuke nodded then walked outside. G: Justin, I'm very disappointed in you. You know he can't control his anger. J: yea. But he's never actually tried to hurt someone before. G: yea, I know. It's strange that he'd get so angry. I've never heard him talk before, even through his worst tempers! GT: hmmm, it is interesting. Can I run some tests on him? It shouldn't have any side effects. G: well, I guess. If you find anything wrong with him come to me, ok?! Don't tell him anything. Daisuke hears the conversation and listens from outside. GT: I know, I know. G; I'm serious. This kid is dangerous. We have to try and protect him. he'll die in a month. He was made to die! D: Die? Daisuke walks out from the door he hid behind. G: D-Daisuke!? What did you hear? D: I-I heard everything. G: look kid, it'll be alright! I won't let you die! D: it's alright. If I was meant to die I guess I'll die. It'll be like I never existed. G: Daisuke- he ignores everything and walks outside. D: I was meant to die? He looks up at the sky. Metal surrounds the earth as if to keep out intruders. D:….. I was meant to die. Later that day GT calls Daisuke inside. Everyone is already asleep in their dorms. He walks over to GT. GT: Girriro is allowing me to run some tests on you. D: what are they for? GT: just for some information, nothing important. Just sit on the table and I'll be over in a sec. Daisuke obediently sits on the table. A few moments later GT walks over with a needle like tube about an inch wide. GT: let me see your arm please. D: will it hurt? GT: not too much. Daisuke sticks his arm out and GT grabs it gently. He sticks the needle in his arm and injects the red liquid. D: what is it? GT: just something to keep you strong. D: oh, interesting. GT: hmm, he seems so emotionless. I'm so sorry Daisuke. He thinks to himself. GT: you may leave now. D: GT? GT: yes Daisuke? D: will Sgt. Really protect me? GT: hmm, I'm not sure. He does worry for you the most out of us. Daisuke looks up quickly. D: I don't understand. I'm not really important. GT: but you are to him. D: hmm. GT: only if you understood. Daisuke looks outside. GT: everything will be ok. He smiles. D: right. Daisuke walks out to the stars. GT follows him. GT: it's a wonderful night, isn't it? Daisuke nods. GT: you know I'm just a glitch. At first I thought I wasn't important. Who wouldn't want a glitch? I shouldn't even be here, but I found you guys. The team who needed me the most. And then I thought," I found my people." Daisuke looks GT. GT: don't worry. We're here. Daisuke smiles then GT walks back inside. D:…..die? Rustling catches Daisuke's attention. He slowly pulls out his gun and walks toward a pile of scrap metal. D:h-hello? He slowly approaches the rustling scrap metal. D: who's there? He picks up a metal pole and slowly pushes a layer of metal aside. An alien appears. It has a K9 figure almost. Spikes stick out of its spine. It has long ears with whips woven through them. Its quit skinny for its size. Not to mention you can see every rib bone in its body. It jumps on Daisuke. D: ahhhhhhh! GT: Daisuke?! The whole team wakes up and runs outside. Sgt. Picks up a pole and starts whacking the alien. It doesn't affect it at all. The alien opens its mouth ready to attack. Sgt. Picks up the gun Daisuke dropped and shoots the alien repeatedly. The limp alien falls off of Daisuke. Daisuke has a bite mark in his arm. Sgt. Runs over, slings Daisuke over his shoulder, and brings him inside. They set him on the table. GT runs and gets a bottle, a rag, and bandage wrapping. Sgt. Feels Daisuke's head. G: are you hurt?! Did it bite you anywhere else!? D: I'm fine. You don't need to worry. GT walks over with a bottle and sticks Daisuke's hand over a bucket. He then pours the liquid on his cut, it foams up. Daisuke flinches in pain. Sgt. gives him a worried look. Eventually the foam goes down and GT washes it off then wraps it in bandages. D: thanks. He looks outside, the limp creature lays there motionless. GT: you should get some rest. Justin leans against the wall. Everyone goes to their dorms and sleep. Justin still leaning against the wall looks over at Daisuke hugging his knees staring outside. J: you could have died out there. Why didn't you just come and get us? Daisuke looks away when Justin makes eye contact. J: why do I even bother? You should of came and got us. D: I thought I could take it. J: you can't even stay out of trouble for 10 minutes! What makes you think you could take a snagle?! Daisuke looks up surprised. J: we could have lost a team mate! Daisuke looks outside then walks to the door way. J: yaw gonna run away now? D: just some fresh air. He starts to walk out but stops. J: what's keeping yaw? D: light? Justin walks over to daisuke and peers outside. J: is that…..another team? He runs to wake everybody else up. Daisuke grabs Justin's hand. D: just let me check it out. J: are you crazy!? D: I'll be fine. Justin looks at the light. J: alright. We tell no one, ok? Daisuke smiles. D: no one. He lets go of Justin's hand and walks out. He walks toward the bright light. It becomes in view. It's a fire. Daisuke hides behind an old truck. There's a girl huddled around a fire. He looks back to see Justin motioning him to quickly come back. Daisuke raises his eyebrow. He turns around to the girl standing there in front of him. He falls backwards. Justin runs in front of Daisuke and holds his arms out to protect him. The girl puts a gun to his chest. DS: tell me who you are or ill blast your freaking heart out! J: jeez, tense like Daisuke. Daisuke squints his eyes. The girl just stands there. J: I'm Justin from team titan demons and this is Daisuke. And when someone tells you to leave him alone, LEAVE HIM ALONE. Because Hun, he pushes the gun down, he will not only blow your heart out, he will blow every organ in your body out. DS looks at Daisuke terrified. D: I'm not that bad. Daisuke looks back to see Sgt. Standing in the door way. DS looked out toward the base. Daisuke stands up and starts walking back. Justin follows. DS: w-wait! Can I come with you? J: w-with us? DS: yes, I am, um, alone. J: oh, I don't know if Sgt. Will let you but we'll try. He grabs her hand and walks her there. G: what were you doing out this late? D: I….saw something. G: wha- Daisuke walks back in the other room. G: what am I going to do with you? Girriro sees Justin walking the girl here. G: Justin, who is this? J: I don't know. She claims to be alone. G: hmmm, he walks over to GT's laptop and types something in. G: she's not alone or at least wasn't. He shows just in the laptop. DS lets go and looks away. J: team tribute, eh? Where are the others? DS: I don't know. I'm alone and it scares me. They left about a week ago. I've been traveling, trying to find another team to help me or keep me safe. When I saw your base I camped nearby just in case something happens. J: you could have just told me. DS: I didn't want to sound weak. I want to be a good leader before I die. J: die!? DS: yes, die. J: just like Daisuke. He looks a Sgt. G: I've never seen another one before. J: there are others? DS: yes one in each team. J: how come I never knew this? G: Well, we've heard of them but never quite believed in it. J: hm so what happens when one dies? DS: another team player appears. J: interesting. How do we know how they will be like? DS: you won't. It just happens. The player will know what team to join. J: oh, I never got your name, cutie. DS looks at the ground. DS: I-I can't really remember. But most call me destiny. Justin smiles. J: good to have you here. G: yes Mrs. Destiny. Now Justin, show her to her room. J: okay dokay! He leads her to her room. It's all white. It has a bed with blue silk blankets, a plain white pillow, and a wooden bed frame. There's an all black side table. In the top right corner there's a security camera. There's a desk with a laptop. She walks in and twirls. DS: it's wonderful. J: I'm happy you like it. My dorm number is 27 if you need any help. J: here. He pulls out a small bag. DS: what is it? J: a tracking device and mic. With the mic you can speak with any of us anytime anywhere. And the tracking device is so we can locate you just in case you're in any kind of trouble. He smiles. DS: thanks. See you tomorrow. J: yea, bye. He walks out. He walks to Daisuke's dorm, 16. He hesitates but knocks. He waits, no one answers. He knocks again and waits. Daisuke opened the door and rubbed his eyes. D: mmmmm, hello? J: um, hi. D: j-Justin? It's late. What are you doing up? Justin looks down. J: I wanted to talk to you. D: um, ok. Come on in. he steps out of the way and Justin walks in and starts pacing. D: is something wrong, Justin? He stopped pacing and walked in front of Daisuke. J: well, when you…were getting attacked. I…I saw something in your cut. Daisuke looked frozen. D: like, like what? J: it was like…a wire. Daisuke looked at his arm and rubbed it as if it hurt. J: I'm sure it was nothing, but it was still pretty weird. D: hm, do you want GT to check it out? J: I guess. They both walk out. D: hmmm, he's not here. I guess he can check me tomorrow. J: ok. Justin starts to walk back to his room. He turns around. J: don't forget, ok? D: ok. Daisuke smiles. Justin slightly smiles but it fades as he walks into his room and gently shutting his door so no one wakes up. D thoughts: why is he so nice to me all of a . Daisuke starts walking back to his room. He passes by DS's room. D:*sigh*?: what's wrong? He turns around quickly. So quick he falls on the floor. He looks up to destiny .D: hey! Don't sneak up on me like that! She chuckles. D: what are you so happy about?! DS: I'm not; if anything I should be depressed. D: what for!? DS ignores that last part. DS: so I heard your gonna die soon, is that true? D: you don't need to know that! DS: right. Daisuke turned around and started to walk away. DS: you know!? I'm gonna die soon, too. Daisuke stopped, D: you, too? DS: yes. I'm just like you. There's one in each team. He turned around. D: I'm scared. DS: I thought you were used to it. We were told when we were born. D: I-I was never told. DS: oh, that's …. Horrible. When do you die? D: in 1 month. DS: I'm sorry. D: yea it's ok. He starts walking away. He walks into his dorm and lies on his bed. D: …die? He turns out the lights. D: her, too? And he slowly drifts off to sleep. G: wake up everyone! We are being attacked! Girriro's voice blurts through the speakers. Daisuke rushes out of his bed. His shoes slap against the hard ground when he runs. His breath blends with the cold morning air in the base. He rams his shoulder at the door, no use. It's stuck. He turns around to see DS pointing a gun to him. D: wait! What are you doing!? Don't! She pulls the trigger. The bullet flies through his head. He yelps and falls to the ground. D: huh!? Daisuke quickly sits up. D: it was just a dream? He slowly gets up and heads for his door. He opens it. All he sees is a gun to the face. He had been knocked out. As he went in and out he could see a women figure. He could hear DS screaming in the back ground. He opens his eyes. He sees a girl making a fire but they weren't outside. D: destiny? She turns around. ?: Oh! You're awake! I was afraid I killed you. And no I'm not destiny. I'm her twin sister, Lizzie. He groans as he sits up. D: whatever. Where's the team? L: your team? D: yes! What other team would I look for?! L: I don't know? There somewhere out there. She points to a window in the wall. He looks outside. D: what!? He looks outside. A layer of snow covers the ground. Snow blows and mixes with the air. It blows around as trees blow and bend beneath the heavy wind. He looks around inside. D: where are we? L: in my safety room underground. He looks around some more. It was a dirt hole but had blankets nailed to the walls. There were a few small tables with cupboards in them. She had a mattress with pillows and blankets which I was laying on. And last but not least there was a mini fridge with a fireplace next to it. D: nice. So, Wait, what happened when I was knocked out? L: nothing really. Just the blizzard was too intense for the base. D: how did I get knocked out then!? L: oh, uh. That was me. I was looking for survivors and you scared me so I-I kinda hit you. Anddd It knocked you out. Sorry. D: whatever. He sits up. D: so what are you supposed to be? Huh? L: well I'm just a mortal but my sister is a cat. D: really? Well, that's fascinating. I'm a vampire. His teeth come out. She turns around. L: umm, well, that's…..cool. D: yes and I could bite you any second, but I won't. Only because you are destiny's sister. Lizzie chuckles. L: you-you like her?! Ahahaha! You like her! D: I do not! L: don't worry. I won't tell her. D: I DON'T LIKE HER! Later that day with the rest of them. G: how could we leave him back there!?


End file.
